


Sunflower

by madryn



Series: huts and flowers [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catra and Adora Deserve Happiness, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: Catra and Adora are in love and live in a hut in the forest. That's it.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing she-ra hehe :") i just love them sm! 
> 
> disclaimers: i do not own she-ra or the characters and i am sorry in advance for any ooc-ness!

The leaves swayed gently in the breeze as feet ran quickly through the dense underbrush of the forest. Tall, broad trees created a dense canopy above the girl's head as she glided over soft grass and vibrant flowers of blues and purples and pinks. The rays of golden sunlight matched her hair, and her the aura she let off was one of pure joy.

Adora was dressed plainly in a white long sleeve and brown pants. She had forgone shoes with the intent of allowing herself the pleasure of feeling the softness of nature beneath the soles of her feet, and she was not regretting that decision at all. Her smile was bright as she ran, periodically throwing her head over her shoulder to glimpse behind her, making sure of the fact that she was still alone.

She could hear the soft sounds of a stream to her right, so she allowed herself to curve in a smooth arc towards the noise. The clear, gentle waters were disrupted as Adora plowed through, and she was grateful for that fact that the stones at the bottom of the stream were soft and smooth from the continuous passage of water. She spared a quick moment in the hopes that she had not disturbed any fish, before the thrill of the chase stole her attention once again.

It was something that never failed to put her in a wondrous mood; the feeling of suspense and the feeling of excitement. Suspense, because she did not know when she was finally going to be caught. Excitement, because she knew eventually she would be caught. It was a game that she loved losing, and it was a game that she knew Catra loved winning.

The thought of Catra brought a soft blush to the apexes of Adora's cheeks, but it blended seamlessly into the blush created by the rush of cold air against her fair cheeks. Catra was the one thing in Adora's life that bested all other things. Catra was Adora's moon, her stars, her sun, and everything in between. Every metaphor for two things needing each other was what Adora would use to describe herself and Catra: the moon and the tide; the day and the night; the earth and the sea. Adora could not help but be overwhelmingly cliche when it came to the girl she loved so much. 

(That cheesiness always made Catra scowl, but she couldn't hide her pleased purrs even thought she tried.)

Adora was brought back out of her mind when she heard a distant splash. The sound was a welcome one, because it meant that her lover was close. 

"ADORA!" Catra called, her voice carrying through the leaves and the breeze. "Give it up, Adora. We both know that I'm faster than you!"

The taunt brought a giggle to Catra's lips, and she did nothing to smother the sound. She picked up her pace, pumping her arms in easy movements in tandem with her legs. Her wondrous, gorgeous legs, as Catra would claim in that sultry voice of hers. Adora resisted throwing back a taunt of her own, knowing that it pleased Catra to be able to find Adora based off of scent and hearing alone. It made Catra purr whenever the occurrence arose, because it gave her the validity that she was perfectly capable of protecting her lover. She loved knowing that she kept Adora safe, despite being fully aware that Adora could take care of herself. 

Adora knew that she could keep this chase going on for much longer, but the want to be caught was outweighing her competitive streak. She allowed the burn in her muscles to overtake her and she slowed her pace down marginally. With the decrease in speed, she was also able to take in much more of her surroundings than before, and she was joyous to see that she (and soon Catra) had reached one of the places in which her and her lover had planted flowers. They were huge sunflowers that had bloomed to near the size of their heads, and Catra had all but declared that she would love nothing more than she loved those sunflowers.

(Besides Adora, of course. Nothing came above Adora.)

"Oof!" Adora gasped as a solid weight slammed into the middle of her back. She braced herself for an impact with the ground that never came as Catra shifted them mid-air so that she could take the brunt of the fall. Adora let out a surprised laugh as her and her other half tumbled and rolled in the tall grasses of the forest. They came to a gentle stop as Catra flipped their positions so that she was straddling Adora's hips and leaning over her.

"Hey, Adora." She purred, her fluffy tail swishing gently back and forth. Sharp teeth were on display as Catra smiled broadly down at the aforementioned girl.

"I guess you caught me again, huh?" Adora giggled, eyes shining with mirth.

"I guess I did," Catra mused, eyes flickering from Adora's eyes, down to her lips, and back. "What kind of prize do I win for capturing the most beautiful girl in the world, hm?"

"I don't know," Adora smiled, cocking her head to the side while trying to control her rather uncontrollable smile. "What kind of prize does the most gorgeous being in the universe find suitable for such a fine specimen as herself?"

"A kiss would do quite adequately, she would think." A quick peek of tongue poked out from Catra's mouth, and Adora found herself raising an eyebrow.

"Only one?" She asked, feigning surprise.

"Perhaps more." Catra smirked.

Both girls giggled for a few blissful moments, before Catra made due with her promise and leaned down to seal her lips against her lovers' own. Adora cupped Catra's jaw with one hand and used the other to scratch gently behind one flickering ear, giggling when the action resulted in the latter's purring. They continued to lose themselves in each other's embrace for a few moments more, before Catra pulled back with an evident smirk, "Admit it, Adora. I'm better at this little game than you are."

Adora smiled that gentle little smile that she only ever directed at Catra and said, "Maybe I just like being caught by you."

The admission caused Catra to blush darkly beneath her fur, the heated skin evident as she leaned down to nuzzle into her partner's neck. She bit down gently there and soothed it with a gentle lick, one of Catra's favorite ways of showing affection.

"Anyways," Catra said, attempting to reestablish her aloofness. "We better get back to the hut, it's going to start getting dark soon, and I want dinner."

"Of course, Catra. Anything for you, love." Adora smiled and took the hand that Catra offered to stand. She brushed the dirt off of her trousers before the smile turned into a small smirk. Quickly, she lowered herself into a quick spin and kicked Catra's legs out from under her. As Adora ran, she turned and shouted, "Last one back to the hut has to be the big spoon!"

As Adora ran out of sight, Catra stood gracefully and smiled in the direction her blonde lover had taken off in. 

"Any spoon is a good spoon when I'm with you." Catra said to the empty space around her, before realizing what she had said. She turned quickly to glare down at a frog that had hopped gently over to where she was standing. "I-I mean! No! That's stupid! I didn't say that! You didn't hear that!"

When the frog did nothing except stare up at her with large, unfocused eyes, Catra groaned and took off after Adora, yelling for the latter to wait up, damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a kudos if you liked it or a comment if you want more in this little au!! thank u sm for reading <3


End file.
